765
The werewolf attacks Judith, but Beth manages to frighten it away with her silver pendant. Synopsis : Collinwood before the turn of the century. The great house is surrounded by darkness and somewhere in that darkness there prowls a terrifying creature who threatens the very existence of the Collins family. Only a few people know the secret behind this creature, and Barnabas Collins must use every means available to him in order to learn it from one of them. Two dots are on Beth's neck. Beth tells him about the curse and Quentin and that Magda is responsible. She tells him that Magda didn’t believe that it was in self defense that Quentin killed Jenny. Beth tells Barnabas about Mrs. Filmore and the children. Quentin left two years ago. Barnabas wants to see to it that Quentin will live. Barnabas asks if she trusts him and she says she will. Barnabas wants to know, most of all, not how this will all end but when it will. He leaves. Beth has a pentagram. Outside, Magda has a gun. The wolf howls. When Judith opens the doors, Magda has already hidden the gun in a stone vase near the doors. Judith wants to stop Magda from coming in but also tries to warn her about being outside. Magda says, "I'm not afraid." When Judith will not let her in, Magda breaks into the drawing room. We hear the wolf howl. Magda listens to Beth and Barnabas talk. Barnabas leaves. Magda approaches Beth and asks if the child has the pentagram on. Beth tells her he has. Magda sees fang marks on Beth’s neck. She goes out to get the gun. The werewolf sees the outside of Collinwood. Judith comes downstairs to find Beth pacing the foyer. Judith notices the drawing room doors are open; Beth, covering for Magda, says the wind may have blown them open. Judith sees the window open, and wonders who got in. The sheriff calls Judith. Beth finds her own room a mess and realizes the werewolf must be inside. Judith talks with the sheriff on the phone. When she goes into the foyer, she sees the werewolf is on the balcony. He jumps from there to the foyer and advances toward Judith. Beth returns and uses the pentagram to send it out the open window. Magda, in the woods, hides from Barnabas. The sheriff told Judith he would send men. Judith questions Beth about how the animal was warded off by her. Judith thinks the sheriff should be replaced. The werewolf climbs a rock and seems to pass out. It sees Magda and she fires the gun at it. The werewolf falls. Memorable quotes : Judith: There is no end to your arrogance, is there? : Magda: You should know about arrogance. Your family has enough of it. ---- : Beth: You're not going to harm him, are you? : Magda: I cannot harm him any more than I already have. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * Terry Crawford as Beth * Alex Stevens as Werewolf (credited as stunts coordinator) Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * The Collinsport Afghan reappears in Beth's room. It was last seen at the Old House covering Jamison in 758. Story * Quentin left Collinwood two years ago. * Mrs. Fillmore lives outside of Collinsport. * TIMELINE: Day 298 begins and will end in 768. Bloopers and continuity errors *The "ground" moves when the werewolf lands on it. *The microphone has trouble picking up the dialogue in the foyer between Barnabas and Beth - at times, both actors sound faraway and slightly echoing. *After Judith leaves the drawing room and closes the doors, the camera swings wildly to the window to show Magda looking in, rather than having a second camera switch to Magda. *As Judith finishes talking on the phone, she starts hang it up, then puts the earpiece back to her ear, waits a moment without saying anything, then hangs up the phone. (Who says that's a blooper?) (She holds the phone for so long, saying nothing, it's clearly not a blooper.) Perhaps Judith is checking to be sure the sheriff has hung up; she wants the line available. *When Judith goes in to check the drawing room, she closes the window. But when Beth wards off the werewolf with her necklace, it runs through the drawing room and out the open window. *Before Magda pulls the trigger of the gun she has pointed at the werewolf, she glances briefly to her left, apparently for some sort of cue. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 765 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 765 - Rabbit SeasonCategory:Dark Shadows episodes